


Caught

by MoldedMind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exes, F/F, Flash Fic, Hypnosis, Hypnotic Pendant, Non-Consensual, Trance - Freeform, Visual Induction, non-consensual hypnosis, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoldedMind/pseuds/MoldedMind
Summary: Jenny's ex Carly shows up to her place late at night with something to show her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 28





	Caught

Jenny woke to the sound of an animated knocking on her door. In the dark, she stumbled out of bed, up and over to the door. Her mind was too fogged up with sleep to consider that answering the door at this hour of the morning was not a great idea – her bleary eyes caught a glimpse of the clock, which read 3:00 am, but she wasn’t awake enough to register it.

When she opened the door, it was like an upturned bucket of cold water over her head, and it snapped her out of her haze.

It was Carly, her ex. Her ex as of 5 days ago.

“No,” Jenny said, moving to shut the door. She really shouldn’t have opened the door. It was harder to shut someone out than it was to keep the door safely closed and locked between you and them.

“Just wait,” Carly said, sticking her foot in the door and keeping it open. 

“No,” Jenny said again, trying to kick Carly’s foot out. But as she did, Carly took advantage of her focus by getting her arm in the door first. She pulled herself in arm first, knocking Jenny back. 

Carly had always been more muscled than her – Jenny couldn’t forcibly remove her. 

“I’m calling the police,” She said, firmly. She wasn’t scared per say… Carly wouldn’t hurt her. She’d just be subjected to the same spiel she’d already heard before, about how Carly couldn’t live without her, and wanted to be with her forever… the same spiel that had been left as a voicemail on her phone 20 times (she’d stopped checking her messages), the same spiel that had been e-mailed to her (she’d marked Carly’s email address as spam). She just didn’t want to hear it again. 

“Wait,” Carly said, catching Jenny’s hand as she held the phone. 

“I don’t want to hear it again, Carly!” Jenny snapped. “My decision was final. You can’t talk me out of it.” 

“I didn’t come here to talk you out of it,” Carly said. Jenny took a closer look – she looked a little less deranged than the last time Jenny had seen her. Her long, curly red hair was at least slightly tended, and her eyes were a little less bloodshot, maybe – but mostly that look of shining desperation was not in her eyes. 

“I wanted to show you something,” Carly said, fishing something out of her pocket. It looked like a necklaced on a chain… when Carly held it up at eye-level, Jenny saw it was an amethyst pendant.

It glittered, even in the dimness and absence of light in Jenny’s living room.

“Why would you want to show me that?” Jenny snapped again, but her eyes were still on the amethyst.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Carly asked. 

“Yes, but why come over at 3:00 in the morning?” Jenny pressed again. To her, it seemed perfectly natural to stare and stare and stare at it… it was just so beautiful.

“Because, it’s going to steal all your thoughts away,” Carly said, her voice surprisingly light.

“It… what?” Jenny repeated, but still didn’t look away.

“That’s right. It’s a very powerful amulet… you only have to look at it once for it to sink its hooks into your mind. Once you look at it, you can’t look away… until someone tells you to.”

“I can look away any time I like,” Jenny protested, but still kept staring at it. It was glimmering even more brightly now it seemed, as if there was a light emanating from the very center of the jewel. Jenny stared harder.

“Then why don’t you?” Carly asked.

“Too much work…” Jenny said, and realized it was true. It felt like her eyes were heavier – moving heavy eyes wouldn’t be as easy, or as peaceful as watching the amulet.

“There you go,” Carly said. “You’re getting it. The longer you stare, the deeper you sink… and I’m going to let you sink so deep that it erases your mind completely.” 

Jenny thought vaguely that this was not a good thing, but surprisingly couldn’t bring herself to care. Where a minute ago, the effort to change the focus of her eyes was too much, now the effort to worry about really anything at all was too much. The amethyst was coaxing her into a peaceful, relaxed state, and she wanted to let it. Fighting was becoming way too hard.

Her mind was filing with that purple glowing light… and once her mind was filled to the brim, with no room for anything else, it spread beyond her mind, moving through her body. That beautiful purple glowing feeling, so pleasant and calming, passed through all of her limbs, one by one, until her entire body was consumed with it. 

Carly lowered the amethyst, and Jenny looked into her eyes.

She had never noticed the purple flecks in her blue irises. They were so purple, they were almost the colour of the amethyst – she felt she could see each fleck glimmering like a jewel… and she began to feel herself being drawn in again.

“Thata girl,” Carly said, guiding the two of them to sit on Jenny’s coach. She didn’t know when it had happened, but there was a light on in the living room. “Now you’re ready.”

The last thing she consciously saw was Carly’s eyes, staring back into hers, with those purple flecks glimmering just like the light from the amethyst that was still filling her body.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr.](https://moldedmindupdates.tumblr.com)


End file.
